More Than Just a Psychic
by SassySatan
Summary: You all know the story of Shawn Spencer, fake psychic extraordinaire, and Burton "Gus" Guster, pharmaceuticals sales rep, the pair who started Psych. Well at least you think you do. Full summary inside. Pairings: Girl!Supernatural!Shawn x Supernatural!Lassiter, Human!Gus x Supernatural!Juliet, and more.


_Hey there everybody I know it's been awhile and everyone is hoping to see a little more of my fanfiction turning Back Time but I've really been into a lot of the live action series that I love at the moment so I decided to start a fanfiction with one of them. As you can see it's a psych fic and hopefully I can portray these lovely characters as well as their TV counterparts. Now without further ado I present a lovely Shassie Fanfic._

 **Summary:**

 _You all know the story of Shawn Spencer, fake psychic extraordinaire, and Burton "Gus" Guster, pharmaceuticals sales rep, the pair who started Psych. Well at least you think you do. There are more secrets concealed by the Spencer's than anyone could have hoped to imagine. There are many dark and horrible secrets buried deep within Shawn's past and they are all going to come back and haunt him. The secrets he had hoped to carry with him to his grave. So join us as we go back to when it all started that fateful day in the police station where Shawn told more than one lie about who he really was._

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _Shawn x Lassiter ((Shassie))_

 _Gus x Jules ((Gules))_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm a Psychic**

* * *

 **1989**

 **Santa Barbara, California**

* * *

The cheerful sound of 80's pop music filtered delightfully through the thoroughly crowded diner as funky clothed teens goofed off and elderly women gossiped daintily. A young brunette was sitting in their booth seat staring blankly at the beets on their plate, the burgundy vegetable sitting there mockingly taunting them. "Did you do your homework?" a gruff voice inquired as the child looked up and quietly answered, "Uh-huh." An older man wearing a police officer's uniform looked down at the child before asking, "Finish those beets?" while the youth glanced up with charming hazel eyes before looking back down at the taunting vegetables on their plate. "Yep," they said before looking at the cakes under the clear glass case, "Can I have a fudge cake?" The blonde haired policeman looked down at the child, scrutinizing them, "Close your eyes." he said as the child's hazel eyes widened. "Dad I don't want-" the child began before the elder male said, "Now."

The child sighed and raised two fingers to their temple where they held them as their eyes drifted shut. Looking up the officer asked, "Which letter is out in the exit sigh?" Concentrating the youth promptly responded, "The X" looking down at the child he queried, "What color is the vinyl?" "What's vinyl?" the kid asked with furrowed brows, "It's this stuff these seats are covered in." The cop stated as the child answered, "Purple" to which the cop said, "Maroon. Close enough. Manager's name?" Again the kid's brows furrowed in confusion, "Who" "She's wearing a name tag." the policer officer said as he stared at the kid. "The woman standing at the front door as we walked in. You saw her." he offered as the kid's face scrunched up as they concentrated harder. "Marie." they sad proudly, "Can I have the cake now?" was the slightly whined response. "How many hats?" was his reply as they child sighed heavily.

"Come on Dad!" he cried annoyed, "Shawn, you want a piece of cake? How many hats are in the room?" Shawn's father said. Sighing in defeat the youth thought extremely hard before inquiring, "Does a beanie count?" to which the Shawn's father retorted, "What do you think?" Shawn pressed his fingers to his temples slightly harder as he said, "Three." "You didn't describe them." their father deadpanned as Shawn whined, "That's not fair." "Time's almost up, Shawn" their father said as a waitress began to walk towards their booth. Hazel eyes still firmly shut Shawn turned slightly as he pointed, "One has a flower-the one the lady's wearing. One has a picture of some kind of lion on the weird guy with the crooked tooth. And the last one is on the chef." he stated before lowering his hand. "What about the beanie?" their father asked as the waitress watched on in wonder at the child.

"A beanie's a cap, not a hat." Shawn said as their father's face slid into a proud smile, "Alright, open your eyes." he said as Shawn's eyes opened quickly, "Thank you." he said. "Wow. That's amazing." the blonde waitress fawned as she beamed at Shawn who looked embarrassed. "It's adequate," Shawn's father said as Shawn frowned slightly, "Get Shawn her cake." he said to the waitress. "I guess I know what you're gonna be when you grow up." the waitress commented as she jotted down the cake order. "Oh, I'm never gonna grow up, ma'am," Shawn said as her short hair fell around her face.

* * *

 **2006**

 **...still Santa Barbara, California**

* * *

Shawn was having the time of her life. Kissing the blonde waitress' mouth heavily she couldn't get enough as the other ran her hands across her chest, pushing her plaid shirt from her lean body. Sighing happily Shawn continued to kiss the women as they made their way around her slightly messy apartment, "Nice place," the waitress panted against Shawn's lips as she accidentally pushed Shawn into the back of the couch. "Thanks." she said as she tried to brace herself against the couch as she unintentionally turned on the TV with the remote under her palm. The television crackled to life as the pair of women continued to kiss each other breathlessly against the back of the couch. Leading the other female around the couch Shawn managed not to trip them as the blonde waitress pushed her onto the couch playfully.

Taking the hair tie out of her long, golden, tresses the girl went to straddle Shawn, "I knew you were going to be my best table." she remarked as she leaned down against Shawn. Moaning as their hips pressed flush together the sound of the news report crackled in the background like white noise. The waitress kissed Shawn soundly as the TV managed to grab Shawn's attention when it mentioned the police department. One hazel eye was open as it watched the news broadcast about a robbery. Scoffing at the obviously guilty man on the television Shawn began to scoot towards his phone to call the police.

"Oh," Shawn sighed as she stretched to grasp the telephone, "What are you doing?" the blonde inquired breathlessly as Shawn began to dial the Santa Barbara Police Department. "I'm calling the police," Shawn said as she pressed the phone to her ear, "Any particular reason?" the other female asked as she kissed Shawn's neck. "I think I just closed a case." she said as the other gasped, "You didn't tell me you were a cop!" she squealed as Shawn frowned, "Oh, no, no, no. Definitely not a cop." he stated matter-of-factly. The blonde sighed as Shawn pointed the phone at her, "Does that disappoint you?" she asked seriously. "I just thought you might have handcuffs..." she said as Shawn flirted, "Oh, I have handcuffs. Hello." he said into the phone as the blonde began to kiss her neck once more.

"Santa Barbara Police Department." a dispatch officer droned as Shawn grinned, "Uh, it's the store manager. He did it." she said as she received a puzzled, "Pardon me?" over the phone. "At the Visions chain store." she said offhandedly watching the television. "He's on Channel 8 news right now. Uh, his hands. Nervous tic dead giveaway. And he won't look the reporter in the eyes."she said shifting as the waitress bit her neck playfully. "What's your name?" dispatch asked as Shawn frowned, "My name? My name is Shawn...Spencer." she replied. "Is there anything else?" dispatch queried as Shawn shook her head, "No. That'll be it." she laughed as she looked up at the blonde on top of her. Glancing at the TV Shawn said, "Actually the plates on the news van have expired. But that's completely unrelated." She hung up the phone before continuing to kiss the waitress hungrily.

* * *

 _Well that's it for now. I hope it's an alright chapter to lead u with where it basically follows the introduction of the first episode steadily. Anyway thanks for viewing please read, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy this or any of my other stories. I'll hopefully get some more chapters up soon, but until then thank you and I'll see you later. Ciao kits!_


End file.
